


and all things will end

by overdose



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Emetophilia, Eye Trauma, Gun Kink, M/M, No Lube, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vomiting, lelouch gets bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Suzaku finally catches Lelouch and punishes him.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	and all things will end

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags pls. This is kinda graphic and extremely non-con, nothing fluffy since I don't sugar coat anything, and ooc considering Suzaku is a bit wild in this. 
> 
> Spoilers for the last episode of code geass and around the beginning of the second season.

Everything hurt.

From blood dripping down to Suzaku’s grip on his hair, Lelouch’s head throbbed, even more so with the gun against his temple, pushing against his skull.

“Gah!” he cried out in pain. His forehead hit the floor, and blood fell from his nose back down his throat when Suzaku brought him up. "Suzaku! Quit it!" he pleaded, shouting from the top of his lungs when the gun's muzzle hit his Geass.

“You’re not using that on me,” Suzaku said.

His vision left the moment the two connected, and he hacked violently, breaking free from Suzaku to clutch his eye in pain. More blood poured out, along with a flood of tears. His stomach turned into knots. "No, no, _no!_ Suzaku, what have you done?!"

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch by his head again and pressed the gun against his cheek. "I trusted you, Lelouch. You were my friend!"

"We can still be friends!" Lelouch managed to say. “We can work together, Suzaku. Trust me, we can fix this, please - _No_!” his eye widened in fear as the taste of steel entered his mouth. He wanted to cough up blood and gag but he couldn’t.

In a fit of rage, Suzaku forced his gun into Lelouch’s mouth, ignoring the choked sound coming from his former friend. “I should shoot your brains out. I can pull the trigger right now, Lelouch,” he rambled. “Look at you. Did you think it would end like this? .... _Haha_ , you look pretty, actually..."

Lelouch shivered. Suzaku wore a deranged look in his eyes as if he admired the blood and bruises on his face.

“You don’t deserve anything,” he said, pushing the gun farther in, breaking the corner of Lelouch's lips, blood trickling. “It’s better if I end it here, but… No, I have to make you suffer. I have to make you pay for what you’ve done to everyone.”

Suzaku pushed Lelouch on his back and hovered over him. A smile crept on his face as he guided his hands on Lelouch’s legs before ripping his bodysuit in half. He tore it with strength gained from hatred and anguish, tracing around Lelouch’s underwear with a laugh. “I’m going to _ruin_ you.”

Lelouch knew what Suzaku wanted to do and couldn't allow him to continue. He lunged his feet towards Suzaku's stomach after pulling the gun out of his mouth. Before he could launch an attack, he rolled over, blood and saliva sputtering on the floor. On an empty stomach, clutching his body, he retched everywhere. Once Lelouch stopped, he stared at the mess in front of him with a wide eye, the other squinted. His body wouldn’t stop shaking.

Suzaku used his moment of weakness to punch Lelouch and pin him down again, grabbing his lean arms. “I’m going to ruin you, I said. Whether you like it or not is up to you, Lelouch.” he used a torn piece of the bodysuit to create a makeshift rope, tying Lelouch’s wrists together so he couldn’t move. “Haha… I’m getting carried away, aren’t I?”

“S-Suzaku, stop, please, stop! This isn’t .. This isn’t you!”

He watched Suzaku undress him completely from the waist down, unable to do anything with his head spinning around in fear and confusion. The bleeding continued, and Lelouch forgot where most of his wounds were. He wanted to put an end to Suzaku’s depravity. “Suzaku, please… Please, don’t touch me there…”

Sukazu raised his gun and glared at Lelouch “Open your mouth,” he said, pressing it against his lips. “Do it if you don’t want to die. It’ll subdue some of the pain, too.”

Lelouch had no choice. He allowed Suzaku to put the gun back in his mouth and clenched his fists. Closing his eyes, his body jolted at Suzaku’s gloved hand around his cock. His sob came out muffled, more tears streaming down his face.

“Cry more,” Suzaku said, an invitation. “And don’t you dare close your eyes. I want you to look at me.” he jerked Lelouch’s cock with a hard tug and caused him to whimper. Suzaku kept going until Lelouch opened his one functioning eye, silently pleading for him to stop. “You’re hard, but I know you don’t enjoy this. Your body is betraying you... just like how you betrayed everyone here.”

Lelouch glared.

“That’s fine. It’s not meant to feel good.”

Suzaku smiled and pulled away to remove his pants. Taking out his cock, he moved toward Lelouch, taking the gun out of his mouth. He cupped Lelouch’s bruised cheek and leaned in to kiss him, tasting the bitterness of his bile and steel from the gun. Lelouch didn’t return the kiss.

“Tastes good,” Suzaku mumbled against Lelouch’s mouth, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Lelouch winced. “You taste really good."

The comment alone made Lelouch sicker than before. He wanted to throw up again and attack Suzaku with what little strength he had left. On the other hand, Suzaku got high and hard on blood, forcing his tongue down Lelouch's throat. He pulled away to catch his breath, but before he continued, Lelouch opened his mouth to speak.

“When… When did you become a monster?” Lelouch asked. His voice terrified him. He never sounded so defeated, empty, his body numb.

“I can ask you the same thing, Lelouch,” Suzaku replied with a pout. He raised Lelouch’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. “But you deserve it. so I don’t care what you think about me. It won’t matter once I'm done with you.”

No prep. Nothing but Suzaku’s hard, leaking cock against his hole.

“Please, Suzaku, stop!" Lelouch pleaded one last time. “I’ll do anything. Just please, don't do this. It's not like you."

His begging was pathetic. A sign of defeat.

“Anything?” Suzaku chuckled. Lelouch nodded with a tremble. His cock was almost in. “Then, you’ll let me do this. Let me violate you, Lelouch.”

“Suzaku!” Lelouch threw his head back in pain, letting out a loud and choked cry. Suzaku’s cock forced its way inside him, pushing through his unprepared walls. “It hurts, dammit, it hurts!" he screamed.

“It’s supposed to hurt."

Lelouch thought if someone heard him, then they could come in and stop. He shouted, screamed, but Suzaku stopped thrusting to push his fingers in Lelouch’s mouth. Lelouch gagged.

“Don’t bite.”

Drool covered Suzaku’s glove, along with blood.

With a whimper, Lelouch's eyes fluttered while Suzaku traced his thumb in his mouth, pushing it further down. He gave up. Suzaku had no intention of stopping. His former friend looked down on him with a smirk, raping him with the intent to humiliate and ruin Lelouch. It worked.

Suzaku removed his fingers. "Are you done? Good. What a good boy you are, Lelouch," he complimented and replaced his fingers with his mouth. Suzaku groaned as he rolled his hips, kissing Lelouch again. The lack of prep and friction made it uncomfortable for both him and Lelouch, but Suzaku took pleasure in the pain. Enough that his cock throbbed, the adrenaline causing him to speed up.

"Oh, you feel good," Suzaku mumbled against Lelouch's lips. He looked at Lelouch's face, an empty shell of a boy with a failed dream reflected in his one eye. "Cute."

Lelouch said nothing and clenched his fists while Suzaku went deeper. He tried to think of anything else to direct the pain away, but Suzaku was relentless.

"Lelouch," Suzaku's hand wrapped around his cock. "I'll make you cum with me," and as he forced himself into Lelouch, he jerked him off, getting closer and closer. "Ah, Lelouch, _Lelouch_ ," he moaned. "I loved you, did you know that? I loved you, I loved you, _fuck_ , Lelouch!"

Not even his orgasm was pleasurable. Lelouch shuddered as Suzaku forced him to finish, ruining his suit even more. His body ached, his vision faded, struggling to stay awake.

Suzaku paused and shivered as he dumped all his hatred inside Lelouch, laughing when he finished. He pulled out and stared at his cum dripping out, the blood pouring out from almost everywhere on his body. The sight made him smile. It's what the boy deserved.

Lelouch couldn't stand. All he could do was roll over to the side, cough, and vomit more. Everything hurt, and he wasn't sure if he had much time to live. A cold hand ran through his hair, going down his back as if to comfort him.

"Let it all out, Lelouch," Suzaku encouraged him. He had a sick fascination in watching Lelouch thrive in pain as he threw up.

Hearing Suzaku's voice made Lelouch shrink in fear, hugging his body. He didn't want to look back. What more could Suzaku do? Panicked breathing began to pick up. "Leave me alone... please..." Lelouch said with a weak, wavering voice, covering his ears as he curled into a ball.

He finally ceased to breathe. Lelouch wasn't sure if it was for the final time. The last thing he saw before fading away was Suzaku smiling at him, fixing his hair, humming to an empty room.


End file.
